deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Syndrome vs Tighten
Description The Incredibles vs Megamind! These redheads might have seemed like losers at first, but they became intimidating villains! Which animated movie supervillain will beat the other in a duel of brains vs brawn? Interlude Batter: Superheroes, always there to save the day. Ice:'' ''But when there's a hero, there's a diabolical villain that will need to be defeated. Batter: Like Syndrome, the creator of the Omnidroid. Ice:'' ''And'' ''Tighten,'' ''the'' ''cameraman'' ''turned'' ''superhero'' ''turned'' ''supervillain. Batter: He's Ice and I'm Batter. And it's our job to see who would win in a Death Battle. Syndrome Ice: Imagine living in a world filled with superheroes. Batter: You'd figure that's amazing right? That's because it is. Many people looked up to these heroes, one being a kid named Buddy Pine. Ice: Buddy's favorite hero was Mr. Incredible. And he wanted to be his sidekick. Batter: And since he was so smart at such a young age, he built his own pair of rocket boots. Ice: And as such, he became Incrediboy. Batter: Unfortunately, Mr. Incredible didn't want him to. One, because it would put a child in danger, and two, because he didn't want an annoying little shit following him around. Ice: So when Incrediboy tried to help Mr. Incredible defeat Bomb Voyage, Mr. Incredible said no. And that crushed his little heart. Batter: He didn't notice, but he had a bomb stuck to him, which Mr. Incredible had to remove, letting Bomb Voyage escape. Then the bomb dropped onto the train railis and blew a big hole up. So he had to stop the train. Hate when that happens. Ice: However that injured all the patrons on that train. Combined with a suicide jumper- Batter: Wait a second. Did you say suicide jumper? I thought this was a Disney movie. Ice: Yes, you heard me right. He saved a suicide jumper, but he didn't want to be saved, he just kinda wanted to die. And he broke his neck too. Making the agony of life far worse. Batter: So with all that, the public went in outrage over superheroes. As such the government passed a law stating that superheroes could not fight crime anymore and instead had to live normal lives. Ice: So what happened to Buddy? He ended up developing weapons for foreign countries, and ended getting huge sums of money, which he put towards his pet project. Batter: The Omnidroid! Ice: These were a series of robots that he used to kill superheroes, since that grudge over Mr. Incredible never completely left. Batter: And this is still a Disney movie? Well he tricked the heroes to come to his island to defeat a rogue threat, you know, the Omnidroid. And if they beat it, he made a better one, which killed them. Cycle continues until he got to Version 8. Ice: Then he invited his childhood hero, Mr. Incredible. He beat it, but then he made Version 9. That one far surpassed him, but he hid in the ocean and lived after it completely curbstomped him. Batter: Classic trick. Buddy during this time created a super hero identity, Syndrome. ''' Ice: He would end up making the Omnidroid much bigger. That was Version 10. His goal was to defeat it, become a hero, sell gadgets to make the public to make them heroes, and then since everyone has powers, no one really does. You aren't special if everyone is. Therefore, supers wouldn't be that Super after all. Therefore erasing them from the world. '''Batter: Pretty twisted plot for a Disney movie. It nearly worked until it defeated Syndrome. Then Mr. Incedible and his super family came and beat the Omnidroid themselves. With the help of Samuel L. Jackson. Ice: Then they found him trying to kidnap their baby. Then he got his cape stuck in a plane. Then he died. Batter: So what can the Omnidroid do? It's super strong and super durable, far surpassing Mr. Incredible. It can still break itself though. Ice: It has a spherical shape and six legs. Batter: Those legs have claws that can be used as buzzsaws! But if it needs to move faster, it can curl into a ball and roll! Ice: It's not just strong, it's smart. With every move you make, this robot learns about you, and your weaknesses, and how to defeat you. Batter: This is why robots will rule the world. But what about the creator, Syndrome himself? Ice: He built himself a pair of utility gauntlets. The best feature in these is a zero point energy beam. This completely stops the target in movement, and allows him to throw the target around. Batter: Those rocket boots he made as a kid? He uses an improved version of them as an adult. This lets him get around much more quickly than he could on his legs. Ice: He has a small bomb that he keeps in there too. But as they say, dynamite comes in small packages. Batter: It's explosion is a lot bigger than it's size, to put it in layman's terms. He also can scan for life with a probe he keeps in them. You trying to get away from Syndrome. You can't. Unless you hide behind someone else, even if they're a skeleton. That's a weakness that should be checked. Ice: But he does have other weaknesses too. While he is super smart, he has a pretty big ego. Sometimes he thinks around it, like deciding to have the Omnidroid fight other heroes before Mr. Incredible. Other times he doesn't. Like when he forgot his robot's ever evolving mindset when he fought it. Or when he forgot to notice his cape was dangerously close to an airplane. Batter: But Syndrome is one evil genius you shouldn't mess with. ''Syndrome: "It's finally ready! You know, I went through quite a few supers to make it worthy to fight you, but man, it wasn't good enough! After you trashed the last one, I had to make some major modifications. Sure, it was difficult, but you are worth it. I mean, after all... I am your biggest fan."'' Mr. Incredible: "Buddy?" Syndrome: "My name is not Buddy! And it's not IncrediBoy either! That ship has sailed! All I wanted was to help you! I only wanted to help, and what did you say to me?! (cuts to flashback of Mr. Incredible telling Young Buddy, "Fly home, Buddy. I work alone."; then cuts to a furious young Buddy staring up at a Mr. Incredible poster in his room, then tearing it off) Syndrome: "It tore me apart. But I learned an important lesson: You can't count on *anyone*, especially your heroes." Mr. Incredible: "I was wrong to treat you that way. I'm sorry." Syndrome: "See? *Now* you respect me. Because I'm a threat. That's the way it works. Turns out there are lots of people, whole countries, that want respect, and will pay through the nose to get it." (Mr. Incredible spots a log near a rock and slowly goes over to it) Syndrome: "How do you think I got rich? I invented weapons, and now I have a weapon that only I can defeat, and when I unleash it--" (Mr. Incredible throws the log at Syndrome, who dodges it and hits Mr. Incredible with his zero-point energy ray as Mr. Incredible was about to charge at him)' Tighten Ice: Hal Stewart was a cameraman in Metro City for reporter Roxanne Ritchi. 'Batter: There's a lot of interesting news going on there, as battles between Superman-' Ice: Metro Man, Batter. '''Batter: Honestly, what's they difference? Like I was saying, battles between "Metro Man" and the blue supervillain Megamind happened often. Ice: However, there was nothing interesting about him. He was just an unattractive loser living alone in an apartment, with no noticeable accomplishments of any kind. Batter: However one day, Megamind killed "I'm totally not Superman guys" with his weakness, copper? That's what his weakness is? This is kind of a big deal because Megamind never, and I mean never beat him. Ice: This meant Metro City was a city without a hero. Megamind ruled the city, but eventually, he got bored. There was nothing for him to do. Batter: So to make things interesting he took Metro Man's DNA, and made something that could hit someone and give them Metro Man's powers. Ice: But it was fired by accident and ended up hitting Hal. Batter: So now this loser has Metro Man's powers. But Megamind decided to carry on with the plan anyways. Ice: Megamind decided to trick Hal into believing he was born from alien parents and sent to Earth. He used his transformation watch to take the appearance of Hal's "space dad", while his trusty Minion, who is named Minion, just put on a curly wig and an apron to be his "space mom" Batter: So Megamind decided to train him through the motions of being a hero, and gave him the name Titan. But Hal didn't want to be a hero for justice. He wanted to be a hero in order to get romantic with Roxanne. Ice: However his attempt to impress her ended up nearly killing her. Batter: That is not how you get girls. Predictably, Roxanne turned him down. Ice: On the day he got rejected, he also happened to oversee Roxanne on a date with a disguised Megamind. A few minutes after Tighten left, Roxanne accidentally switched Megamind's watch to his true form. While they were kissing. Batter: Awkward. So she ended up turning down two guys that day. Ice: With his only motivations for being a hero gone, he decided to be a villain. He used his powers to steal. Batter: Megamind scheduled his fight with Titan the day after Roxanne turned Hal down. Ice: But he didn't show up. So Megamind went to his apartment to ask him why he wasn't there. Batter: He wasn't impressed to see that he wanted to be a villain and team up with him. So he told him to get him enraged that he created him and was his space dad. He also told him he was the one dating Roxanne last night. He got pissed, to say the least. Ice: So Megamind got the fight he dreamed of. However, he did not expect that Titan would want to kill him. He also did not expect him to take over the city. And rename it "Tightenville" Batter: Carving your name into ground with laser eyes? Badass. Confusing "Titan" for "Tighten"? That's just pathetic. Ice: So since he knew that he was made from Metro Man's DNA, he decided to weaken him with copper. Batter: But it didn't work. So Megamind and Roxanne ended up going to Metro Man and Megamind's old school, which Metro Man transformed into his secret hideout. Ice: They tried to look for something important, but they found something super important. Batter: That Metro Man faked his death and still lived here! He was tired of being a hero and wanted to become Music Man. But he sucked at music. Ice: So after they realized he wasn't weak to copper, they eventually got help from Minion, and ended up defusing his power with the same thing that infused it. Batter: So then he became powerless, and then he went to jail. So now that we know his backstory, let's get to what he can do in a fight! Ice: Since he was copied from Metro Man, he has all of his powers. Batter: And since Metro Man is a copy of Superman, that means he has most of his powers. Ice: Tighten has laser eyes and the power of flight. Batter: He possesses incredible strength, and some pretty impressive speed too. Ice: He also has super hearing and super vision. Trying to hide from Tighten? Just like Syndrome, you can't. Batter: Except you can. Megamind and Roxanne did just that at one point in the battle. Ice: Here's the thing. Hal is really not that smart. He prefers to fight with brute force instead of logical thinking. Batter: Beating the shit out of someone isn't necessarily a bad strategy, but it certainly isn't always the greatest. Ice: While he might not be that smart, Hal can effortlessly lift a skyscraper and fly away from and back into Metro City extremely quickly. Don't underestimate him. Tighten: TV Hey, Metro losers! This is Metro Tower! They say it's supposed to be a symbol of our city's strength... Roxanne tied to the tower Tighten: ...but for me, it's a reminder of the day this woman ferociously ripped out my heart! And I hate reminders! out part of the tower's foundation, swaying it Roxanne Ritchi: HAL! Please don't do this. I know there's still good in you, Hal... Tighten: You're so naive, Roxy. You see the good in everyone, even when it's not there. You're living a fantasy. There is no Easter Bunny. There is no Tooth Fairy. There is no Queen of England. This is the real world, and you need to wake up! Intermission Ice: All right, the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all. Batter: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DreamWorks vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Work in progress Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'The Incredibles vs Megamind' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Markus R B D